Sokka plus Aang
by Usagi39
Summary: Summary: Aang, Katara, and Sokka continue on their journey. But, as Aang begins acting a bit... odd, they head into a village to a healer only to find that Aang has been put under an evil spell...
1. Chapter 1

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 1**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

Hi! This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you like it. I always wanted to display it somewhere, but couldn't figure out how… but now I know about this place! Yay!

The Avatar has had a tiring trip without sleep for two days, and is setting up camp for the night. After setting up sleeping bags, Aang and Sokka wait together for Katara to return with firewood.

Aang (staring at Sokka): "You're hot!"

Sokka whips his head around and stares at Aang in disbelief.

Sokka: "WHAT!"

Aang: "I said you're hot!"

Sokka: "For your sake I really hope you don't mean that the way I think you do!"

Pause…

Aang: "I do."

Sokka (inching farther away from Aang): "… Aang… you're scaring me…"

Aang: "I'm only openly expressing my true feelings."

Sokka: "Yeah… a bit _too_ openly…"

Aang: "I'm glad you understand."

Sokka: "OK Aang, you can stop now, I get the joke."

Aang: "Maybe I'm not joking."

Pause…

Sokka: "Seriously."

Aang: "It's the truth, but I read in _Totally Teen Magazine_ that the way to hook a stud muffin was to act mysterious and play hard-to-get. So now ask me out so I can play hard-to-get and say no."

Sokka (screaming): "NO WAY, YOU PERVERT!"

Aang (taking notes): "Good line… I'll remember that when you ask me out…"

Sokka: "I'M NOT ASKING YOU OUT!"

Aang: "Sure… I guess you read _Totally Teen Magazine_, too."

Sokka: "Aang, I DO NOT like you and I DO NOT read _Totally Teen Magazine_!"

Aang: "I got a hot rating of 55 last issue."

Sokka (shocked): "So did I! I mean… uh…"

Aang (gasping): "YOU DO READ IT!"

Sokka: "No, that's not what I meant!... I… uh…"

Aang: "Sure…"

Sokka: "That's it Aang! As soon as Katara gets back I'm taking your temperature! There's GOT to be something wrong with you!"

Aang: (drooling): "Katara… what a babe…"

Sokka (confused): "But… Katara? I mean I always knew you liked her but…"

Sokka (hopefully): "Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

Aang: "The truth is… you're both hot! Ever since I laid eyes on you…"

Pause…

Sokka (clearing throat): "Uh…"

_Rustle, rustle._

At this point, Katara emerges from the bushes carrying a bunch of sticks.

Katara: "Hey, guys! I think I have enough now…"

Katara looks from a frightened Sokka to a drooling Aang.

Katara: "Is something… wrong?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 2**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

Hello again! It's now my second fanfic and I must say this was somewhat difficult to write. My friend's grandfather recently passed away, and I've been in mourning ever since, but, I'll still continue to write fanfics and to protest Walmart and Hasbro toys. Enjoy this fanfic while eating mint pizza! Yay!

WordBender03: Aang is _really_ gay, he's simply under a hypnotic spell... darn, just spoiled it!

-------

Katara: Guys!

Sokka: Aang's sick!

Aang (trying to sound cool): Sick with a disease called love, baby.

Katara (throwing the sticks into the air with shock): EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!

Aang: Come a little closer and I'll show you what love is all about!

Katara: Aang…

Sokka: Run, Katara! He's gone insane!

Katara (coming closer): Let me take your temperature…

Katara pops the thermometer into Aang's mouth and patiently waits for a result.

Katara: What makes you think he's insane again?

Sokka: HE- LLO! First, he announces his secret love for me, and then he starts to hit on you! Aang would NOT normally do that!

DING! DING! DING!

Katara pops the thermometer back out.

Katara: Normal…

Sokka: We'd better take him to a Healer.

Katara: But he's not sick!

Sokka: So? SOMETHING is definitely wrong with him.

Aang: Sokka, what did you say your hot rating was again?

Katara: HOT RATING! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING WHILE I WAS GONE!

Sokka: Uh…

Aang: Sokka was just telling me his hot rating from _Totally Teen Magazine_. I got a 55.

Katara (laughing): SOKKA! You read _Totally Teen Magazine_!

Sokka (Scowling): OK, OK, but only the good stuff!

Katara: HA, HA, HA!

Aang: Katara, in your notebook it said you got a 94. WHEW!

Katara: Uh… What the heck were you doing in my notebook!

Aang: Seeing who you _LOOOOOVE_!

Katara (angry): AANG! That's trespassing! That notebook was private!

Aang: 'Today you-know-who kept looking at me. I think he's finally noticing me!'

Katara (screaming): STOP!

Sokka: Ooooo… what else was in that notebook, Aang?

At this point, Katara reaches over and slaps Sokka across the face.

Katara: SHUT UP!

Sokka (half-crying): Ow…

Katara: Aang, if I ever find out you were in my notebook again, I'll seriously hurt you!

Aang: But—

Katara (starting down the path): Let's go!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 3**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

* * *

Hello again! Honestly, from now on I'll try to make the chapters longer. I find this fic amusing. I love writing random funny (and sometimes wrong) things that are a bit... extreme... But don't worry! I won't let this get _too _out of hand! I hope... 

Note: All bold print in the story is a dream, thought, flashback, ect.Where there's a (-)it will say at the bottom.

* * *

Aang, Sokka and Katara began walking down a winding path towards Kutuwawa Village, home of some of the most intellectual Healers in the world... and a creepy sorceress... 

As they walked on, Aang began acting even more peculiar.

Aang (stopping abruptly): "Look! A shiny rock!"

He ran over and picked it up, as an erie glow began to form around him.

Katara (running over): "AANG! PUT THAT DOWN!"

WHOOSH!

The power emitting from the stone shoots out slams Katara in the gut.

Katara (flying backwards): "AAAAHHH!"

Sokka (running toward her): "KATARA!"

_Fwooshh..._

Aang (slumping down onto the ground): "Uhhnn..."

Aang hit the ground with a thud as his eyes began to close...

All around him became blurry and the last thing he heard was 'Aang!' before falling into a deep sleep...

**-BLINK!**

**Aang (sitting up sleepily): Huh?...**

**BLINK! BLINK!**

**Aang stood up and looked around. **

**He was NOT on Earth anymore...**

**There were trees wtih bright purple, pink, and orange leaves surrounding a small, pure glade. The water was as if it were made of crystals. The sun light reflected off the pool revealing lush green grass and bushes, and many colorful plants. the sound of distant rushing water could be heard faintly, and Aang knew there was a waterfall nearby, filling the pool. Mist hung in the air, clinging to the rocky cliffs behind the water where a small opening could be seen. There was something so exciting about this place, something... magical.**

**BLINK!**

**Colorful sparkles flew through the air as Aang swung his head around to see what was fluttering in the air behind him.**

**It was a small green fairy, about the size of his palm, trailing sparkles behind her. Her long curly brown hair bounced as she used her fragile butterfly wings to zoom around his head. She was wearing a simple green gown and had a mischevious look on her face.**

**Aang: "Who are you?..."**

**Fairy (giggling): "Tee, hee!"**

**ZAP!**

WHOOSH!

Aang (falling from the sky): "AAAHAHH!"

THUMP!

Aang landed hard on the ground with a groan.

Katara and Sokka in unison: "AANG!"

Aang (rubbing his head): "Uhn..."

Katara (running over and resting Aang's head on her lap):"Aang..."

Aang (confused): "...Katara...?"

Katara (worried): "Aang are you alright? What happened? Where did you go? Are you still insane?"

Aang: "I... I don't know... I went to this magical fairy glade..."

Sokka (leaning over him): "Yup. Still insane."

Katara: "What do you mean Aang?"

Aang: "There was a WHOOSH and a FWOOSH and everything went blurry... Then a BLINK and a BUZZ and purple trees... green fairies..."

Sokka: "Am I still hot?"

Aang: "No--"

Aang goes into a sudden trance.

Aang: "I mean-- WHOO! Yeah!"

Katara: "SOKKA! He's in a trance!"

Sokka: "Looks like this isn't a job for a Healer..."

Katara: "We'd better take him to the sorceress..."

Aang: "OH! Is she hot?"

Katara and Sokka in unison: "NO!"

Minutes later, on Appa's back...

Aang reaches into Katara's bag and pulls out a journal.

Sokka (looking over Aang's shoulder): "OHH! What does it say!"

Aang: 'Dear Diary, I did it with Iroh... now I am pregnant...--'

Sokka and Aang in unison: "AHHHH! HOLY CRAP!"

Katara (turning around smiling): "Ha, ha! Got you!"

Sokka (angry): "Yeah, well, that BETTER be a joke..."

Aang (with relief): "Whew... For a second there I thought my man was cheating on me..."

Sokka and Katara in unison: "WHAAA!"

Aang: "Yeah... Lately me and Iroh got it goin' ON!"

Katara (hugging Sokka!): "I'm scared..."

FWOOSH!

CHING!

A dagger flew past Aang's head as Appa screeched to a stop.

Katara: "AAAAHHH!"

Fire Nation soldiers jumped out of a nearby bush and grabbed Aang, Katara, and Sokka, then led them off into their ship.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

-In this chapter the bold is for dream. 

PLEASE READ NEXT CHAPTER! If you like where this story has been going you're in for a kick in Chapter 4! Hee hee...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 4**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

* * *

Hel-lo! I just had to make this fast! I had to rush it finished 'cause I wanted to get it up as soon as I possibly could... it's juicy!

* * *

Soldier: "And stay there!" 

SLAM!

The door to the cell slammed shut as the Fire Nation Soldier locked Aang in. He had been dragged on by force and pushed into the cell. But he wouldn't let that get him down. This was what he had been hoping for. The spell now had full control of him, and it was making him temporarily, well... gay.

Aang (talking cheerily to himself as he pulled the stone out of his pocket): "Now I'll see my babe..."

The soldier's foot steps died away, and Aang lifted the stone in the air.

FLASH!

Click!

The lock clicked open and Aang ran out excitedly. He ran down the halls until he came to the kitchen, where he managed to snag some snacks. Then he walked on to Iroh's room.

-------

On the other side of the ship...

Soldier: "Ha... now I'd like to see you escape!"

Click!

Click!

He put two locks on the cell door and walked off.

Sokka: "Now how will we get out?"

Katara: "Are you kidding me? All we have to do is use this!"

She pulled a bottle marked 'Escape Acid' out of her pocket.

Sokka (raising an eyebrow): "Where'd you get that?"

Katara (dropping some on the locks): "I took it last time we were here."

Sokka: "Thief!"

Katara: "Please. I saw you and Aang in the kitchen!"

Sokka (grumbles).

FIZZZ!

The locks then melted away to nothing.

Katara: "That guy was stupid! Leaving us unguarded!"

Just as she swung open the door, Fire Nation soldiers started charging down the hall.

Soldier 1: "Get them!"

Sokka: "RUN!"

They ran down the hall and stopped at a cell labeled 'Avatar'. Only, the Avatar wasn't there.

Katara (worried): "But... where's Aang?"

Sokka (thinking): "...Uh-oh... good thing we shook off those soldiers..."

Katara: "Why?"

Sokka: "'Cause they will NOT be happy to find out where Aang is..."

Katara (gasping): "... IROH'S ROOM!"

Then they ran off toward Aang.

-------

In Iroh's room...

Iroh (crouching in a corner): "G-- get away! PERVERT!"

Aang (coming closer): "Come on, don't be shy!"

Iroh: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

SMACK!

-------

As Sokka and Katara approached the door, they were beginning to feel... uneasy. What if Aang was in a full- affect trance?

Katara (panting): "1, 2, 3..."

She threw open the door.

SMACK!

Katara and Sokka stood gaping in the doorway at the ugliest thing they'd ever seen.

SMACK!

Katara: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sokka: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

SMACK!

There, in front of them, were Aang and Iroh! MAKING OUT!

Aang was actually pushing Iroh against the wall, while Iroh struggled to escape, gasping for breath.

THUD!

There was a loud crash as Katara hit the floor, fainted.

Sokka leaned over and threw up.

Suddenly, guards and soldiers bursted through the door.

...Gaping...

THUD!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Some of them fainted, some ran, others jumped out windows.

Finally Aang let go and Iroh lay there unconscious.

FFIIIITZ!

Aang (dizzily): "Huh? What's going on?"

He was out of loony world... for now...

He looked around, grabbed Sokka and Katara, and raced of the ship toward Appa as it errupted in flames.

* * *

Yes, a bit dramatic but what can I say? I'm getting a kick out of it! 

yays


	5. Chapter 5

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 5**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

* * *

Hi. Okay. Did anyone get a shock out of chapter 4? I'm creepy… Heh heh… Anyway, somehow I'll make chapter 6 REALLY crazy.

* * *

When they had arrived safely back at camp, Aang laid Katara and Sokka on their sleeping bags and sat down by the fire. It was getting colder as night fell and Aang sat there thinking about past events. Declaring a love for Sokka… reading Katara's notebook… the laughing fairy… making out with Iroh… He remembered everything as clear as if it had just happened (as was true with the whole 'Iroh' thing) but had had no control over it at that time. What was happening to him? Would he be this way forever? What would he attempt next? RAPING APPA!

"Aang…"

Aang turned around to see Katara rubbing her eyes and staring at him.

Aang: "Good. You're awake."

Katara (confused): "Aang… was it… a dream?"

Aang (solemnly): "No."

THUD!

There was a loud 'thud' as Katara hit the ground, having fainted for the second time that day.

Aang sighed and began cooking dinner: roasted nuts. Again.

Having smelled the food Sokka awoke.

Sokka (sniffing): "What's for dinner?"

Aang: "Roasted nuts."

Sokka (annoyed): "Again?"

Aang: "Yup!"

Sokka mumbled something under his breath, then rolled over.

…

Within moments, Katara woke up again.

Katara: "Sorry…that's still kind of a shock…"

Sokka: "Wait… you mean… that _really_ just happened…"

Aang: "Yes…"

THUD!

Do I really need to tell you that Sokka fainted as well?

Aang: "When do you think he'll wake up?"

Katara: "As soon as dinner's ready."

Aang (laughing): "I should have known…"

…

Katara: "Aang?"

Aang: "Yeah?"

Katara: "Before you are overtaken by your… err… _interested_ side again… you need to tell me."

Aang (confused): "Tell you what?"

Katara: "Everything."

Aang: "Well…"

And so he told her about the Fire Nation ship incident.

Katara: "Oh… well… at least _something_ was gained."

Aang: "Yeah…"

Katara: "Aang, this is great! Now they need to get a new ship, new soldiers… it'll be a while before we see them again!"

Aang (still gloomy): "I guess…"

Katara: "Aang… what's it like?"

Aang: "What?"

Katara: "Being in that trance! Tell me all about it. And tell me about the dream."

Aang: "Well… it's like… I don't know… I can see everything that's happening as it happens but I can't control my body or stop it. It's like some other spirit takes over my body and forces me to watch from the sidelines. I watch and watch, waiting to be able to gain access to my own body again and suddenly… POOF!... I'm back. I don't know for sure, but I think that whenever the spirit does some thing serious it looses its grip on my body and isn't able to come back for a certain amount of time depending on the thing it did. Making out with Iroh was pretty big if you ask me… so I think I have plenty of time to eat dinner in my own body. But by tomorrow, it'll definitely be back. And that's what scares me. What will it… or I… try next? And what does it want?"

Katara: "Wow… sounds pretty serious…"

Aang: "Yeah, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Katara: "And the dream?"

Aang: "Well, there was this place… a beautiful magical place with purple leaved trees, a sparkling pure water glade, and the most wonderful feeling about it… Then this green fairy popped up… She laughed and disappeared, then I woke up."

Katara: "This place… I think… I've been there before."

HISSSSS!

The stove hissed as the nuts finished cooking.-

Aang quickly took them off the stove and put them on plates… yum.

Sokka stirred slightly.

Sokka (stretching): "Ahhhhh… dinner time again!"

Katara (slapping him): "I knew it! I knew you were eavesdropping!"

Sokka (whining): "Ow… how'd you know!"

Katara: "Because! Your eyes were open slightly when you heard the hissing, and then you 'pretended' you were just waking up AFTER Aang had put them on the plates! No one 'pretends' they're waking up unless they were fake sleeping!"

Sokka: "Alright, you got me… but I needed to know anyway!"

Katara (turning her back to Sokka): "HMPH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

- I don't know if there are real stoves in the Avatar world, but in this story there is.

There are lots of THUDs in this story aren't there? Oh, well…

Ok, so who should I have Aang fall in love with next? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 6**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

* * *

Hi. Ok. Now this fanfic is totally out of control. At first I meant this to be a one-shot, but then it turned into a whole story! Actually, I'm happy about that. But this is OUT OF HAND! I advise that if you can't take strong sick freakiness, you skip this chapter…

**Mexman1993: **Thanks for the advice. I agree. This time I'll make Aang a REAL maniac.

* * *

It was morning now in the Avatar world and Aang was back to being… well…

Aang (jumping up and down): "I'm going to go spy (here he squints and looks around cautiously) on Appa in the shower…"

Katara: "Ewww… pervert… Appa doesn't even take showers!"

Aang (excitedly): "Then I'll watch him dressing!"

Katara: "AANG! You're sick! Besides, Appa does dr—"

But Aang was already back inside the cave they were taking shelter in, stuffing binoculars, fingerprint ink, a notebook, a magnifying glass, a razor, a fork, one sock(?), a spy listener ear, a walkie-talkie, and a baseball bat into a bag labeled 'TOP SECRET SPY EKUIPMENT' (note that he spelled 'equipment' wrong). Then he jumped up and ran over to the lake where Appa was drinking, hid behind a tree (You know how sometimes little kids hide behind a skinny tree while they're body sticks out on the sides and they think they're so smart and that no one can see them? Well, that's what Aang was doing.), and began taking notes with a pen shaped like a cookie. Or was it a real cookie? (Don't ask me how a pen could possibly be shaped like a cookie: I don't know either.)

Sokka: "He's gone."

Katara (putting a backpack on): "I'm going to find the Sorceress. You… keep watch on him."

Sokka (dramatically): "NO! Don't leave me! What if he pulls an 'Iroh' on me? NO!"

Katara (walking off): "You'll be fine!"

She didn't know how wrong she was.

--------

Sokka: "No, Aang, I am NOT going skinny dipping!"

Aang: "Aww… come on! You know you want to…"

Sokka: "NO AANG! And you aren't going either!"

Aang (whining): Whhhhhyyyyyy……!"

Sokka: "Because! You're a pervert! Who knows what you're capable of unclothed!"

Aang (thinking): "Hmmmmm…."

--------

Katara: "He's on top of that hill over there. In our cave. I can bring you to him. He's too dangerous to be brought into the village though…."

Sorceress: "Well, I think I know what's wrong with him… Wait here, child. I'll go get my equipment."

Katara thought back to Aang's 'TOP SECRET SPY EKUIPMENT' bag and sniggered.

--------

Aang tip-toed toward the cave entrance. Sokka was out by the lake trimming Appa's toenails. They'd never know…

--------

The Sorceress had long, dark hair, green eyes, a wrinkly face, and many bracelets and other pieces of jewelry. She wore dark black robes and her feet were not visible due to the fact that the cloth came down to trail on the ground.

As she returned, Katara noticed she was carrying with her a basket draped with a black cloth.

Katara: "All set?"

Sorceress: "Let us go…"

Then they began walking uphill toward camp.

-------

Once Aang was inside the cave he quickly opened his book 'How to do the Unthinkable' and began to read. Once he was satisfied he peeked out at Sokka and Appa, two of the very many loves of his life and thought about which one would be easier to…

Sokka seemed most suited for this occasion… Appa'd get his chance next time.

Then he snuck back in and prepared for… (dun, dun, dun!)… the unthinkable.

-------

"WWHAAAAA!"

Sokka dodged yet another angry splash from Appa. He did NOT like getting his nails clipped.

CLIP!

"SSSSSCCCCREEEEEECH!"

Sokka (violently clipping away): "Shut up and stay still… I can't… concentrate… with you… moving!"

Appa: "SSSCCCCCCREEEEEEEECH!"

Sokka then cursed and continued clipping.

-------

Aang was now in the cave, ready to go. Except for one thing…

STRRRIIIP!

Off went his clothes. (HORRORS!)

Aang: "Whew! I should do this more often!"

Then he ran out of the cave and hid within a bush… waiting to strike!

-------

Sokka sighed with relief.

He was finally finished!

But as he began walking back up towards camp, he started to feel…

Followed.

He then heard a rustle in the bushes.

He began to run frantically toward camp!

But it was too late.

RUSTLE!

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--------

Katara: "Well, we're here!"

They had just reached the camp.

…

Sorceress (pressing her index and middle fingers to her forehead): "Oh no…."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katara whipped her head around.

Sorceress (grabbing Katara's hand): "Quickly!"

They finally reached the bushes.

And behold:

Katara gasped, shouting a curse to the skies, and ran away screaming. It was not long before a faint THUD could be heard.

There, lying on the ground, was…

AANG RAPING SOKKA!

Must I describe it?

Aang was on top of Sokka smothering him, and Sokka was trying as hard as he could to yell and brake away, but Aang was completely on top of him.

The Sorceress looked a bit startled, then quickly turned around and muttered a spell under her breath.

TWINKLE!

Aang's eyes went out of focus then returned to normal as he looked around, confused.

Aang (looking down at Sokka): "Huh?..."

Then he realized that they were both naked and in a very awkward position.

THUD!

Aang toppled over Sokka as it finally hit him, releasing Sokka from his grasp.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sokka screamed and fled before you could say 'naked' due to the staring Sorceress.

Then the Sorceress leaned over and picked up Aang and went over to get Katara, carrying them back to the cabin to rest.

* * *

So… what'd you think? Crazy enough? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 7**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

Hello. Sorry, I've had so much dumb homework I haven't even had a minute to do anything but eat, sleep, and go to school otherwise. Anyway, I'm going on vacation on Friday and won't get back until Tuesday so—AAGHHH! The make up work… NO…

Thanks for all the reviews! Funny!

Aang: "… I said I was sorry…"

Sokka (screaming): "And I said I don't forgive you! How dare you… you… you… you know!"

Aang: "I'm sorry! I couldn't control it! I had no way to stop the spirit thingy!"

Sokka: "Well… I hate you!"

…

Katara: "… wow…"

Sokka: "What do you mean 'wow'"

Katara: "I mean that's really lame."

Aang stood up.

Aang: "I'm going to fight this spirit."

Katara: "But Aang… how?"

Aang (back turned): "… I don't know…"

Aang left the cave.

Katara (getting up): "I'm going after him."

Sokka: "Whatever…"

Sorceress: "You look… good naked."

Sokka (jumping up, screaming and running out the door): "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

--------

Katara: "So…"

Aang: "Yeah…"

Katara: "Yup…"

Aang: "Right…"

Katara: "Uh- huh…"

Sokka: "What the heck are we talking about!"

Katara (turning around with a start): "Sokka! I thought you were back in the cave…

Sokka: "Yeah right! That Sorceress is… like… hitting on me!"

Katara: "…ew…"

They follow Aang for a long… long time…

Finally!

Katara (looking around): "Where are we?"

All around there were beautiful flowers. There was a river in the middle.

Aang: "I'm visiting the spirit world again… and finding Avatar Roku."

Katara: "Good luck…"

Sokka mumbled.

Aang sat down and took a meditative stance… and was gone.

Katara (after a few minutes): "…What now?..."

Sokka: "I say we ditch him."

Katara: "NO!"

_Rustle._

Sokka: "OH NO! OH CRAP!"

Katara: "Sokka! What is it!"

_Rustle._

Sokka: "THAT RUSTLING!"

Katara: "Probably just a squirrel…"

_Rustle._

Sokka looked around.

Sokka: "…Uh… Katara… where's Aang?"

Katara (without turning): "He's in the Avatar world, Sokka…"

Sokka: "I mean… where's his BODY?"

Katara (finally swinging her head around): "Huh!"

Aang was gone. FROM SIGHT!

_RUSTLE!_

Sokka (hugging Katara): "YAAAAGGHHHHH!"

Katara: "Aang can't move his body when he's in the Avatar world… so that must mean... the spirit's back!"

_RUSTLE!_

Sokka: "NO, NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Katara: "Come on! Let's find him!"

Sokka: "Are you insane! The last thing I want to do is FIND him! I want to get AWAY from him!"

Katara: "We NEED to get the spirit out so Aang can get back in when he's ready!"

_RUSTLE!_

Sokka: "HOLY CRAP HERE HE COMES!"

Aang (popping out of bushes): "Hey, sweet thang!"

Sokka (jumping up): "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

…

Aang: "I was thinking…"

Katara: "About what…?"

Aang: "Joining a nudist colony!"

Sokka: "YAAAAGGHHH!

Katara: "Great idea!"

…

Sokka: "WHAT THE HECK—HAVE YOU GONE MAD, TOO!"

Katara (whispering in Sokka's ear): "If we make him do something bad he'll go away and Aang can come back!"

…

Sokka: "Uh… yeah… gotta love those naked people!"

Katara: "…oh… my... god…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sokka plus Aang **

**Chapter 8**

**Rated: (T) for ages 13+**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Avatar: The Last Air Bender you'd know about it… and you don't… so that means I don't own it!**

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short but I don't have much time… I have to go to school tomorrow… Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them-- OW!... My sister just chucked a waffle at my head… ow…

* * *

_RUSTLE!_

Sokka: "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

Aang (pondering): "… hmm… no!"

Sokka: "Why not?"

Aang: "It's... mysterious…"

Aang ran to the other side of the road and attempted to look sly. Trust me, the attempt completely failed.

_RUSTLE!_

Sokka: "GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Katara (annoyed): "Come on guys we're almost there…"

Aang: "Are you two joining?"

Sokka: "NOOOOO! N- O! No!"

Katara: "Nah, we're just helping you get there. Anyway, I need you to listen for a moment. This is very important. I would take notes."

Aang: "Whatever you say honey bunny!"

Katara: "…Neversay that again…"

Aang stopped and pulled out the notebook and the cookie shaped pen from the 'TOP SECRET SPY EKUIPMENT' bag. Then he sat down and began writing.

…scribble…

Aang: "UH… what's my name again?"

Sokka: "It's AANG you idiot!"

Aang: "Thanks!"

…scribble…

Katara: "Okay now here's the first thing you need to-- … Aang why are you shaving!"

Aang had randomly pulled out shaving cream and began shaving his chin with the razor.

Aang: "…Gotta look good for the other colonists… can't have any stubble!"

Katara: "Aang, you have never had any stubble!"

Sokka (tearing at the eyes): "I don't even have stubble…. WAHHHHH!"

Aang: "… I'm too much of a man for you…"

Katara: "Aang, you're 12!"

Aang: "OK, OK… just tell me the notes woman!"

Katara gave him the eye and tapped her foot.

Aang (giving a puppy face): "Sorry…"

Katara: "Fine! Get your pen out… okay, now first of all, you need to not you-know-what anyone!"

…scribble…

Aang: "Awww… uh… Katara does this pen write in invisible ink? 'Cause I can't see it…"

Katara leaned over the notebook.

Katara: "AANG! That's a real cookie!"

Sokka immediately stopped sobbing in the corner and ran over.

Sokka: "COOKIE? MINE!"

He then grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth.

Aang: "Oh… sorry."

Katara slapped her forehead and sighed.

Katara: "This is hopeless…"

* * *

The next Chapter will be longer I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

OK, here's the thing. I got in trouble for writing this with my friend, and her aunt was really mad at her. I had to wait until the coast was WAY clear to start again, fearing for the life of my friend. Lol. But seriously, I am thinking of her. She comes first! Steph, Ela, and Genny, BFFs FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! Yeah! So now back with the story. I'm going to read all the reviews, and I'd love it if someone would suggest something for the story! Also, I'm sorry if you did suggest something and I didn't put it in this chapter, but the only reason is that I just don't feel like reading all the reviews right now and I want to get this done, so I'll read them after I write this chapter!! Lastly, keep in mind that I have a TON of homework coming in on the regular, but, since I have off tomorrow and then it's a weekend, I've got tonight free. I'll try my best, but there's only so much I can do! Most likely updates will be on the weekends, but I even get homework then, too, so don't wait around for it!!! But I AM finishing this story, no doubt about it! Thank y'all (sorry, had to say that, even though I live in Pennsylvannia!! Lol!)!!!!!

And if you haven't noticed, this story kind of has Kataang built into it, but there's lots of pairings her and (though I am a Kataang fan) it won't end all lovey dovey with them getting married or anything and it WILL have many more pairings, including Aang pairings, so it's mainly a humor piece!!!

After Aang had finished taking notes on all the rules of proper etiquette in nudist colonies, he walked down the road with Katara and Sokka (while reading _Totally Teen Magazine_) into the colony. Needless to say, there were many naked people. Katara closed her eyes and made a gagging sound. Sokka ran off and threw up. Aang ran toward the people and hugged them… What?

Katara had finally decided to help Aang quickly now and throw up later.

Katara (pointing to the recently hugged people): "Aang, why are you hugging them?"

Aang: "They are my brethren."

Katara just stared with tears in her eyes. She had always loved Aang—but now he was turning into a… a… MONTSER! What if the demon took over? What if Aang was never himself again? What if he was never her sweet, kind, gentle, cheery, air-bending avatar EVER AGAIN????

Just then, Katara burst into tears and lunged at Aang, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as he blushed and hugged back.

You see, Aang had ALWAYS liked Katara. Even before they existed he liked her. He knew that. He would die for her. He just… couldn't tell her.

So they hugged in silence until a wave went through Katara and she realized that Aang was back!!—for now, at least. She was SO happy.

Katara (tears drying): "Aang! You're back!!!!"

Aang: "Katara! God, I missed you!"

There would have been another hug, but then Aang realized he was naked. So he went and crawled into a hole. Literally.

When he came out he was dressed and everyone decided to just forget about the whole naked thing.

Aang: "Hey Sokka!"

Sokka was back on the scene. He looked at Aang and realized-

Sokka: "You're not naked!! You're back!!"

He ran over and hugged Aang… but it was really awkward.

Sokka: "Yeah, this is more of a 'Katara Aang' thing isn't it?

Aang: "Yeah…"

The hug stopped.

Aang: "Let's get out of here! Come on, I'll call Appa."

He reached his arms up into the big blue sky and started screaming stuff in… in Appish.

Then the flying bison came. But…

Aang: "APPA AND MOMO!!"

Appa landed behind a large rock and now they knew why.

Appa and Momo were kissing. Well, making out. A LOT.

Sokka (putting his hands over Katara's eyes): "Katara! Shield your eyes!!!!!!!"

Katara (pulling Sokka's hand off her face): "Ugh…"

Aang broke the two up.

Aang (turning to Katara and Sokka): "So… who wants to pretend this never happened?"

Katara and Sokka raised their hands.

Aang: "Ok then, let's get going…"

Katara (walking up to Aang): "But where are we going? What if—"

She stopped short, afraid to say it. Things were so perfect now.

Aang: "The demon comes back?"

Katara (looking down): "Yeah…"

Aang: "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do."

He plopped down on the ground and pulled out a notebook from his 'Top Secret Spy Ekuipment' bag and…

THE COOKIE!!!

Katara: "Oh my god…"

Sokka: "But… I ate that cookie…"

Katara: "How is it still there???"

Aang (giving her a look): "You'll never know…"

Sokka (running around screaming): "THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Katara sighed as Aang began to write (with a pen shaped like an owl, feathery, smelly, and full sized).

Katara: "Ew, what is that???"

Aang (unfazed): "An owl pen. The lastest fashion."

At this point, Katara just forgot all that and listened to him. He was Aang. Her sweet, perfect, Aang…

Aang: "Ok, what we have to do is… FIND ZUKO!"

Katara and Sokka (screaming in unison): "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

All the time they'd been with Aang they'd been trying to get AWAY from Zuko. And now Aang wanted to hunt down the man (well, teenager) who was trying to capture them!

Aang: "Everyone knows that bad demons can only be destroyed by fire- good fire! Because they're evil demons. Duh."

Sokka (giving Aang a look): "You may not have noticed this, but Zuko IS evil. He's been trying to capture you since you emerged from that iceberg thingy! All he ever says is 'I must capture the Avatar'. He won't help us! He'll trick us and we'll all be doomed! I say you just learn fire-bending. It can't take that long and-"

Aang (getting up): "Don't you see? There's no TIME! This demon is going to completely take over my body in a WEEK if I don't do something! I can never learn to fire-bend by then! And besides… Zuko's not evil. Not inside. I know it."

No one argued and the three hopped on Appa and soared into the air, in search of the evil (or not) fire-bending prince- Zuko.

That's that! Finally, another chapter out! It feels so good! Anyway, did anyone see the season finale? It was so good, but I wish Katara and Aang had kissed! And I didn't really get the ending!

Also: SUGGEST ANY PAIRING YOU WANT TO SEE, ANY AT ALL!!! I'LL WORK IT IN HERE SOMEHOW, I PROMISE!

STEPH WAS HERE 06 BABY


End file.
